


The Damsel and the Date

by demishankwrites



Series: Snowbarry Week 2019 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, SnowBarry - Freeform, Snowbarry Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demishankwrites/pseuds/demishankwrites
Summary: “You sure you want to finish that sentence? I don't want to wound your handsome little face, so, shall we go?"
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow
Series: Snowbarry Week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555240
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Snowbarry Week 2019





	The Damsel and the Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, a short fic for Day 2 of Snowbarry Week!! GreenArrowBarry and Frost!!! Enjoy reading! :)

"What." He lets out a sigh of annoyance, staring at the unconscious and semi frozen bodies of the criminals decorating the floor of the abandoned factory they agreed to meet.

Removing his hood, "Oh. You were late, I got bored and I saved myself. No biggie." She replied to his aghast face, tone laced with mischief accompanied by a smirk.

She walks over the body, watching the masked figure adorned in his green suit, "You said you were in danger." He grumbles out, hands tightly gripping his bow.

Making her way to his direction, "I was. But I remembered, I could just freeze them and make my exit. Which was boring. I wanted to be saved, you know be some damsel in distress."

Amidst their discussion, a lightly bruised man barely standing aims his gun at them. Quick as the speed of sound, he fires an arrow at the man's leg causing screams of pain to fill the room then his body hitting the floor.

The woman looks back at the man, frowning then back at her "companion" while grinning, "See? You saved me my knight and shining armor!" Her finger was twirling a strand of her stark white hair, eyes glued at the man.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrist, pulling the woman closer, "Why did you send a distress call if you can manage to save yourself, Frost?" He grits his teeth, staring at the woman with such intensity.

She chuckles quietly and shook off his grip, "My my, someone's nostrils are flaring in anger. Cool down, Greenie. I can help with that."

Her fingers graze the man's cheek, "Frost." He persists, lightly slapping her hand away from his face.

The woman with silvery white hair sighed, "I just wanted to see my favorite archer and vigilante. Ask him out on a date. And I don't take no for answer, Barry."

He shook his head, "You know I--" He stopped speaking, noticing an ice dagger aimed near his throat.

Turning his gaze at her, whose eyes were glowing in blue, "You sure you want to finish that sentence? I don't want to wound your handsome little face, so, shall we go?"

* * *

"Enjoy your order!" The waitress said with a bright smile, before leaving their table. She grabs her plate of burger and fries, "Dig in."

He quietly curses, watching the now auburn-haired woman devouring her burger and fries. "What's your game, Snow? Bringing me here and..."

She looks at him, eyes narrowed while wiping her mouth with the napkin, "Can't you just eat for god's sake? And for the nth time, I brought you here for a date. Is that hard to understand, Detective Allen?"

He raises an eyebrow, "Really a date with me? As far as I know I don't really have a lot of redeeming qualities on my resumé."

The woman rolls her eyes, "Oh please. Don't go downplaying yourself just because your girlfriends don't last that long."

He shoots her a look, "I could say the same thing to you, Attorney Snow. You also don't have a good resumé when it comes to datin--"

A slice of pizza was forced inside his mouth, emerald eyes wide in shock and staring at a pair of chocolate brown eyes shining with mischief.

"Maybe if you stop babbling about our unsuccessful dating lives and eat like I told you, you could have a girlfriend?" He grabs the pizza slice from her hand, surprised that it actually tastes good.

"How's the defense on the Polland case?" Barry asks the woman, who was drinking her strawberry milkshake.

"More ice please!" She demands and smiles at the waiter who puts an ice bucket on their table.

He sighs and takes a gulp of his cola, "I thought you hate pink?"

She shrugs, "I do. But I make exceptions. And this is technically red, turned pink." He gazes at her glass, "It's not going good. She won't talk to me or even tell me parts of the whole story." "Really? I think the best lawyer in Central City would find a solution. Won't she, Caitlin?" Barry said, lightly smiling at the smile ghosting the auburn-haired woman's face.

She looks at him, "How about you, Detective of the Month for the 10th time, what's been buzzing around?"

He smirks at her, "Did you really have to bring up that silly title?"

"But you like it, silly and goofy and all that stuff." Caitlin retorted watching the man chuckling to himself.

He sits up straight, fixing his brown leather jacket, "Still on the case of the aphrodisiac drug being shipped and sold all around the city."

"The deals are well hidden, as if the transactions are done invisibly." She nods, "Are you suggesting a metahuman could be involved?"

He nods, "A hunch. But yeah, I mean it’s just so well-orchestrated."

Caitlin smirks, "Just holler, Frost will happily accompany the Green Arrow."

"Secret identity?!" He whispers, looking around if someone's listening. She rolls her eyes, "I can do it on my own, no need for you to join in."

"Are you telling I'm inefficient and would be a liability to this stake out--"

Barry shakes his head, "No. What I'm trying to say is, I don't want you getting involved. Yes, you're smart and have powers but I don't want you getting hurt. As cliché as that sounds, No."

Caitlin nods, "Really weird hearing you say that you care about me."

"Believe me, I do care. Ever since you hijacked one of my missions." He tells her, recalling how she insisted of forming a team with him.

She smirks, "I wonder how many girls have heard that, huh?"

He smirks back, "Depends, if you want to count you and Frost as two different people."

The night was young, as the detective and lawyer continued talking and teasing during their "date".

#

#

"You know, maybe if you acted more like the non-grumpy and less serious kind of guy, girls would be swooning all around you." He looks at her, the two were walking around the park surrounded by empty benches.

They sat on the bench near a lamp post, illuminating their faces.

"Are you really giving me dating advice? Atty. Snow who scares off boys and even some of her co-workers because of her cold demeanor." Barry teased earning a sharp look from the auburn-haired woman.

"It's not my fault they're scared little boys running away from me. I want a man, man enough not to be fazed by my cold demeanor, Detective Allen."

He laughs at her retort, "So am I man enough for you?" His tone was laced with teasing, but a part of him wished for her genuine answer.

Caitlin shrugs, "I'm not sure. I mean I was able to take you out on a date, Barry Allen." She teased him, ignoring the rapid beating in her chest.

"You aimed an icicle at my throat, Caitlin Snow."

"And yet I'm the one who asked you out on date. Does a woman really have to do all the work here?" She finally says, quite exasperated.

Barry looks at her, "What? You mean you--"

"Have a thing for you? Probably. I mean insisting on teaming up with you when we first met, teasing and touching you every time I had the chance and enjoying your annoyed stares, and now asking you out on a date while aiming an ice dagger looking like a crazed fangirl; I guess it is a yes, Bartholomew Henry Allen."

He swallows nervously, "Just to get it clear, you like me, right?"

She sighs in frustration, "Yes. It would always be you, you mysterious and dark but handsome vigilante of Central City. Do I still have to give you hints on how much I want you since the beginning?"

"You're all work and vigilantism. You deserve a break, Barry Allen." Caitlin mumbles, looking at him with a small smile.

He chuckles, "Alright. You deserve a break too, Caitlin Snow. Always early in her firm, but late on going back home for a rest. Central City won't burn to ashes if we took a break, right?"

She snorts, "It would probably, but we can get back in time to save it, right?"

He nods and laughs, "They say heroes shouldn't date, it doesn't work out."

Caitlin nods, "Yeah. Care to be my sidekick then, Detective Allen."

"In your wildest dreams, Atty. Snow." Barry retorts.

"You still me owe me a date, Barry Allen."

"Yes. And this time, I'm the one asking and no need for ice knives, Caitlin Snow.

#

#

"So, where you want to go?" He asks, her hand on his thigh.

"Anywhere, as long as I'm with you. Sounds cliché, but I think you already know where." She answers, hand moving in a slow and tantalizing rhythm.

_She never wanted to be a damsel in distress, she was her own superhero because sometimes a girl needs to be her own superhero._

_But being a damsel in his loving arms, that doesn’t sound so bad._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Leave comments and suggestions. See you soon!


End file.
